Scintilla (Contest Entry)
Notes //scribbles on paper// Scintilla is my entry for the weird words contest. Oh, hello. It's me, Dusky here with another OC that will probably sit and rot here in a corner for two years before I ever do anything with her. //realizes this is cringey// Oh, okay. I'll spare you from my cringiness. //realizes that she's still being cringey// Oh, okay. I'll just leave. //leaves// Okay, this is for real this time. So anyway, if you're reading this, you must be weird or something (what am I saying? We're all weird, aren't we?). Sci is just your everyday contest entry character dragon whatever thingy that you'll occasionally come across here and there. She's important to me, so if I ever use her in a Roleplay, DO NOT KILL HER OFF OR I WILL LITERALLY HULK SMASH YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY. So anyway, how's life? Awful? Shame. Appearance Sci knows that she doesn't look like other dragons. Her father always told her that she was "special". . .really ''"special". Of course, she doesn't think so. Scintilla may be six years old, but she's so short that one might mistake her as a one-year-old. Her mainscales are yellow like her father's, while you can still see some macaroni & cheese colored ones here and there. The tip of her tail is a dark red color (so like, blood red) that eventually fades to the yellow color of her mainscales. Sci's wings are slightly weird. She has four wings like any HiveWing, but the two "top" wings are the same blood red color as the tip of her tail, and her "bottom" wings look as though they tried to become SkyWing wings, but then failed. Her "bottom" wings are black. Sci's wings are pretty weak, actually. She can't fly with them, but she ''can ''still fold them/move them. They're just very, ''very ''delicate. Sci's underscales and topscales are the same macaroni & cheese color as the ones flecked across her body. Her head is a noticeably darker shade of orange than the macaroni & cheese color. Her eyes are a dark brownish-orange color (describing her the best way I can; I'll probably just find the color code and yeet it in here). This color isn't exactly a "normal" eyecolor for HiveWings, but it's not exactly "rare", either. Dimglow Sci has a few black markings on her face. All of Scintilla's spikes/horns/claws are the same dark red color; kind of between the color of redwood and mahogany. Sci owns some jewelry, although she hardly ever wears it. Whenever she does though, dragons are always complimenting her on how rare some of the materials are. You may wonder what some of these materials are. Well, some of the materials & such used in Sci's jewelry include amber, acacia, silver, jade, and gold. Personality Many dragons consider Scintilla a nice dragon, and that's a fact. She's not afraid to interact with other dragons and give her opinion on things, thus, making her an extrovert. '''NOTE: '''Her personality will be bulleted for now; I'll edit it later after I write a few drafts in my free time. *Very social *Tries to make other dragons smile *Smiles a lot *Sometimes sarcastic **Not a lot, but sometimes *Doesn't get angry easily, but when she's mad, ''she's mad. *Is made fun of a lot and gets beat up all the time, but doesn't fight back because she knows it's not right. Abilities Sci doesn't have that many abilities, so most dragons consider her pretty useless. This is a lie. Scintilla is a very gifted dragon, although she might not always show it. However, she doesn't care too ''much about this, as these things have been said to her pretty much her whole life. ''You're useless, Scintilla. Sci is pretty fast, there's no mistaking that. She's so fast, in fact, that one might mistake her for a lightning bolt. That's ''how fast she is. Although, she doesn't run for personal gain, she does it for charity. Sci couldn't be controlled by the Othermind due to her egg being in Pyrrhia (more on that in the history section) with her mother. Obviously, Wasp couldn't inject the Breath of Evil into her egg, as she wasn't even sure if Pyrrhia really existed. Sci is a pretty darn smart dragonet, and there's no doubting that. She's known a lot about space and weather ever since she was one year old (DY). She's no prodigy, but she's pretty darn close to it. Traits WIP History Sci's story begins when a HiveWing and SkyWing met on Pyrrhia . . . Chapter One Thousands of dragons were fleeing the fire. Most of the dragons were LeafWings or SilkWings, but there were some HiveWings escaping, too. Among those HiveWings was Avondale. They weren't just fleeing because of the fire, they were also fleeing because of their cruel rulers. Among those cruel dragons were Queen Wasp, Lady Bloodworm, and Commander Belladonna. Relationships WIP Beliefs WIP Likes WIP Dislikes WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Family Tree WIP Quotes WIP Trivia *Scintilla means 'spark or trace'. For example: ''she didn't have a scintilla of doubt. *Daddy's little girl. Gallery WIP |-| Fullbodies = |-| Headshots = |-| Other = Extras WIP This section is random and just for fun, so don't take any of it seriously. Scintilla walks up to you. What do you do? Say hi! Walk away. Kill her!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)